Not A Fashion Statement
by brodie-wan
Summary: This a fluffy friendship vignette for Leia and Amilyn Holdo set a few months before the Battle of Yavin. Leia's Senate/Rebellion duties are stressful and Holdo only wants to help.


Title: Not A Fashion Statement

Author: brodiew

Genre: humor, friendship

Characters: Leia, Amilyn Holdo

Time frame: 6 months BBY

Author Note: The title of this fic is taken directly from a MMM prompt provided by WarmNyota_SweetAyesha. Though this is not spring set and thus not official MMM, I hope she is pleased with the outcome.

**Not A Fashion Statement**

Amilyn Holdo lounged on the hover couch in Leia Organa's apartment. She liked to lounge. There was something dramatic about it and she was certainly that. She would never see Leia doing so. Not anymore. Leia had quit the practice as soon as she had entered the Senate, stating that she would not be taken seriously if seen as too much of a leisure seeker. Amilyn had decided not to take it as personal criticism, given that Leia had begun to take herself much too seriously at such an early age. Amilyn preferred to walk the line between socialite and politician, blurring the line at her convenience when the situation demanded it.

Leia sat opposite her, legs crossed, a cup of tea dish resting on her knee.

"I think we should go flirt with the senate pages," Holdo said, excitedly. "What do you think, Leia?"

"I think that being a senator makes flirting with pages a dangerous proposition," Leia replied, stolidly.

Amily sat up from her reclined position and regarded the young Princess. "I see what you mean. However, I think a dangerous proposition of some sort is in order. It doesn't have to be a public spectacle, but we should have some fun!"

"I'm amazed we ever had any fun," Leia said into her tea cup. "The Empire is doing terrible things and has been forever."

"Forever to us, perhaps," Amily replied. "But these things come and go. As much as I hate to say it, we are fortunate. We are above the messy aspects."

"What is that supposed to mean," Leia said, stiffening at her friend's remark. "That we ignore it. That we don't fight against it until we bleed from the effort."

Holdo remained calm even as Leia intensity rose. "Not at all. I was merely suggesting that if you are going fight, you might want to be casual about it. Especially given that the Wrinkly One has eyes, ears, and nose hairs everywhere. It might be in our best interest to go shopping and give the Imps something exciting to report."

Leia's body language closed further, if that were possible. "Amilyn, I don't do anything casually. You should know that. And, frankly, your attitude toward the Empire seems cavalier. I know you are unconventional in your way, but you well know what my father and his friends are doing, risking."

Holdo rose from her couch, lithe and regal, her trademark solar tiara perched atop a bob of curly baby blue locks. Her Sage green evening dress was elegant in its simplicity. She sat next to Leia draping a friendly arm over clearly tense shoulders.

"Leia," Amilyn said, drawing out her friend's name. "I'm going to stop this before it goes in an unfortunate direction. You know me. All of me. I may be, what did you say, unconventional, but I am not oblivious. I can play that game too, but I am always the winner. Your father is a hero as are all of his friends. I consider myself his friend as well. Something has you all bunched up and there is no better person to help you relax than me. Now, what is it, my dear?"

"You're not my mother, Amilyn," Leia answered, rolling her eyes toward her friend. "Knock it off."

"Certainly not," she replied, feigning shock. "But I am your friend. Your best friend."

Leia uncrossed her legs, took a sip of her tea and placed the set on the table in front of them. She turned toward Hodlo. Her facial consternation melted away and she smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about all that," the Princess said, genuinely. "Being a senator and a friend to those in need puts me on edge. My father has warned me that too much edge can get one in trouble."

"Yes, and keep the men at bay as well," Amilyn jibed.

"I have no time for men or fun or…fashion," Leia said, blithely waving a hand at Holdo's attire.

"At least you said that somewhat mournfully," Holdo responded. Perhaps, I should take you for a makeover. Or shopping for a new head-turning dress. We absolutely must get you out of this…this…white."

Leia leaned back and let her head rest on the coach. "But I look good in white."

"I won't argue that point, but white all the time washes you out, dear. You're pale enough as it is."

Leia lifted her head and regarded her friend incredulously. "Looks who's talking."

"Touché," Amilyn replied. "However, there is no doubt which of us is the more colorful."

"No doubt at all," Leia agreed, smirking.

"I was just observing your throat as you leaned back. Do ever wear anything other than cumbersome necklaces? That neck could really use a choker."

"A choker?" Leia exclaimed, again, incredulous. "Amilyn, I love you. But I am not you. As a senator, even in my down time, I could not wear a choker without having the holonet all over me."

"And, what would they say, hmmm?" Amilyn retorted. "The Princess of Alderaan is finally letting her hair down? Senator Organa has gone from choking her peers to wearing one. She is even more gorgeous than ever. Wait, no, this is it. The tough talking young Princess must be looking for a husband if she has taken wearing such suggestive accessories."

Leia frowned in frustration. "Why must you make fun of me?"

"Because, at least one of us should have some fun. I am not being mean spirited and you know it. I can see that playing senator while being a 'friend to those in need' is taking a toll on you. It takes a lot of energy keeping up appearances. Whether you go punch a frozen Nerf hide in the cooler or go with me for some shopping therapy, you need to blow off some of that steam you're hold inside. If you ask me, punching Nerf hides sounds like it hurts. Shopping would only be a blip on Daddy's credit account."

Leia laughed at that which drew a giggle from Amilyn. In a fit of uncharacteristic girlishness, Leia laid down on the couch and plopped her head into her friend's lap.

"Now we're talking," Holdo cheered with a brief clap of her hands. "So, Senator Organa, is that choker on the table?"

"I do believe it is," Leia acquiesced. "Perhaps we can even add some lace?"

Amilyn grinned as she brought a brush from a side table and began to stroke Leia's hair. "Well then, you must absolutely be looking for a husband!"

"Only in my dreams, Amilyn," the Princess replied, happily. "Only in my dreams."


End file.
